This invention relates to a ball bearing slide, and more specifically it relates to a slide assembly which enables a drawer or electronic chassis, for example, to be extended and retracted with respect to an associated cabinet.
Many types of ball bearing slides are available for slidably supporting a drawer or electronic chassis for movement out of an associated cabinet to enable the contents of an electronic chassis, for example, to be examined. Thereafter, the chassis is retracted into the cabinet. Some types of slides are expensive to manufacture, and complicated to assemble.